plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobbed shots
.]] '''Lobbed shots' are projectiles fired from lobbed-shot plants. They hit zombies on the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans, and newspapers, in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they are underwater. Their range of damage varies from one normal damage shot to four. The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of a Peashooter's, but they are usually twice as strong. Lobbed projectiles Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbage. Cornpult kernal.png|Kernel. Cornpult butter.png|Butter. Melonpult melon.png|Melon. WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melon. Flaming Pepper.png|Flaming pepper. A.K.E.E's projectile.png|Akee seed. sap.png|Pinecone with sap. tiro pomegranate.png|Pomegranate. popcorn lobbed.png|Popcorn. MelonSlice.PNG|Melon slice. Kernel The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and deals one normal damage shot. It is also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the pea. The kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is much more powerful than the kernel itself, since it is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pults, although it is less common than the kernels that they usually throw. Most of zombies are hit by butter, they are temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move). Butter can also kill Seagull Zombies and Bug Zombies instantly. Cabbage The cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of two normal damage shots, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the cabbage is a lobbed shot, it can also damage shield zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Big cabbage Big cabbages are projectiles fired from the Cabbage-pult's Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They do the damage of ten peas, but it is only fired when is fed Plant Food to the Cabbage-pult, it works exactly the same as the normal cabbage, as both of them damage shield zombies, the three differences between the normal cabbage and the big cabbage are: the big cabbages do more damage than the normal cabbage, the normal cabbage can be fire without the usage of Plant Food, and the big cabbage can damage the Jester Zombie with no problem. Melon The melon is a projectile launched by Melon-pult. It deals four times the damage of a pea, and it deals 1.5 peas of splash damage in a 3x3 radius. It is a large green melon that strongly resembles a watermelon. Frozen melon The frozen melon is a projectile launched by the Winter Melon. It deals the same amount of damage to the zombies, but it reduces their speed by 50%. Visually, the frozen melon is tinted blue over its green counterpart and snow follows the melon, very similar to the frozen version of the pea. Flaming pepper The flaming pepper is a projectile launched by the Pepper-pult. It deals 2.5 direct damage and 0.5 splash damage to the zombies. Due to staying in flames, it unfreezes zombies making it less effective when used with Winter Melon or Snow Pea. Akee seed The akee seed is a projectile launched by A.K.E.E.. It bounces from zombie to zombie. The seed deals 3 normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, and 2 normal damage shots for every other one. Pinecone The pinecone is a projectile launched by Sap-fling. It is covered with sap. It creates an sap puddle that slows down zombies. It deals no damage. Gallery of lobbed-shot plants ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cabbage-pult.png|Cabbage-pult, which lobs cabbages. PVZIAT Kerne2l pult.png|Kernel-pult, which lobs kernels and (sometimes) butter. Melon-pult (HD).png|Melon-pult, which lobs melons. Winter-Melon (HD).png|Winter Melon, which lobs chilling frozen melons. In the original game, it was an upgrade to Melon-pult. HDSapFling2.png|Sap-fling, which lobs sap covered pinecones. HDPepper-pultfromFacebook.png|Pepper-pult, which lobs flaming peppers. HDA.K.E.E..png|A.K.E.E., which lobs seeds. Plants vs. Zombies Online Pomegranate Pult.png|Pomegranate-pult. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-pult, which lobs popcorn. HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult, which lobs cantaloupes. Slice-pult.png|Melon Slice Pitcher, which lobs watermelon slices. BellPepperPult.png|Bell Pepper, which lobs bell peppers. See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Popcorn-pult *Cantaloupe-pult *Melon Slice-pult *Bell Pepper *Pomegranate-pult *Sap-fling *Pepper-pult *A.K.E.E. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants